


Failed Assignment

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Failed Assignment

‘Oh boy Maxwell, if Bertrand knew what you’re up to…’

I knew Bertrand would be mad at me, but I had to break away from the group. We were in New York celebrating Prince Liam’s upcoming engagement and it was so exciting. Despite this, I needed to walk around on my own; I really like Liam and Drake, but sometimes they were so serious. I needed a thrill.

I had never been to New York before, but it was so much fun! The nightclubs were great, of course. Naturally, I had already won several dance-offs, I just kept feeding off the energy of everyone and had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

New Yorkers were so different from Cordonians, much more in a hurry, it actually made me a little nervous, but in a good way. I just channeled that nervous energy into some killer dance moves.

A night of dancing, shopping and good times can really make things go by fast, I was way late for dinner! Frantically, I rushed to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet my friends. It was too late; the restaurant was closed, and my friends were gone. I failed my assignment and I knew that Bertrand would kill me.

Dejected, I sat against a wall in the alley, not knowing what I was going to do. In that moment of sorrow, I heard a soft voice directed at me, “Hi there, are you ok?” As I looked up, I couldn’t believe what I saw. I’ve seen many beautiful women before, but this one looked like an angel.

“I, uh, yes, I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”

Ugh. I wanted to sound confident so bad, but I could tell it was obvious how upset I was.

“Hey, it’s ok, do you want to talk about it?”

I was so used to people like Drake, Olivia, and Madeline, that I was really surprised at such kindness. I figured she would be ok to talk to.

“My name’s Maxwell, what’s yours?”

“Pleasure to meet you, Maxwell, I’m Riley,” she said shaking my hand, “Are you from Cordonia by any chance?”

‘Wow,’ I thought to myself, ‘how the heck does she know about Cordonia?’

“Yeah, I am, but how did you…?”

She smiled, “There were some guys in the restaurant from Cordonia earlier, your accent sounds like theirs and I think it sounds cool.”

“Well thanks, Riley, I have to say that so far, Americans have been really nice and I…”

Just then my phone rang, it was Bertrand, my heart sunk.

“Maxwell, what on earth are you up to?”

I could practically hear his blood boiling.

“I’ve spoken with the others and they say you went off by yourself. You know why you’re there so don’t you dare fail!”

With that, he hung up. I looked up at Riley and I could tell, she knew something was wrong. She put her hand on my shoulder, with warmth exuding from her face.

“That was my brother,” I said, answering her unspoken question, “he’s just reminding me, why I’m here and he’s afraid that I’ll fail… again.”

“You know, he shouldn’t treat you like that, I can tell that you’re a good person and you care a great deal.”

A forced smile came across my lips, “Thanks, but he’s right, I’m a failure.”

Riley just shook her head, “How about this? There’s a bar just around the corner. Let’s talk about it. First rounds on me.”

She and I spent the next several hours pouring our hearts out to each other, and after a while, I actually forgot about everything but how much fun Riley was. But that lingering feeling, eventually, crept up on me.

“I wish I wasn’t such a screw-up. I mean, I owe Bertrand everything.”

“Do you? Because it seems to me like all he does is berate you and make you feel like nothing. You don’t deserve that Maxwell, you need to stand up to him.”

I knew, deep down inside, that Riley was right. The problem was, I’d never stood up to Bertrand before. How would this go? Looking into Riley’s eyes, I found a courage I didn’t know that I had. Before I lost my nerve, I called Bertrand, it was now or never.

“Yes, Maxwell, what is it?”

He was his usual self, and I wanted to cower, but being around Riley gave me strength, besides, I just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Bertrand,” I said, forcing myself not to give into my fear, “You know, I’ve always been so nice to you and for the past several years all you’ve done is treat me terribly. You used to be different, I miss the Bertrand from before.”

Bertrand was silent for a moment, I was sure he was about to yell. I tensed up.

“Maxwell…” he said with a hint of hesitation, then quickly resumed his grumpy self. “You need to get over how I used to be, it’s time for you to grow up.”

“You know what Bertrand? You’re right, starting now I am a grown up in charge of my own life. I guess you can find a suitor for the prince yourself.”

I hung up the phone, shaking everywhere, my skin felt red hot. “Maxwell, I’m so proud of you,” said Riley, “you need to pursue what makes you happy. You deserve it.”

After we left the bar, I walked her to a cab and we exchanged numbers, agreeing to meet the next day. I decided to stay in New York for a little while, taking time to figure everything out.

I really wasn’t sure what I wanted to do. I loved my home of Cordonia, but New York was so fresh and exciting and, of course, it had Riley.

We spent several days together, getting to know each other, confiding in one another and developing a close bond. She was a constant friend to me during this time, but it wasn’t until a walk in Central Park that I felt like this could be something more.

“Oh Maxwell, it’s so cold, do you mind putting your arm around me?”

To touch her like this made me feel funny inside, I could barely contain myself. Finally, I stopped her and put my hands on her shoulders, looked deep into her eyes and asked her, “Riley, I really like you. And when I say that, I mean like you like you. I really hope you feel the same way.”

A smile that could light up Times Square projected from her face, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask that.” Summoning all my courage I said to her, “I really want to kiss you.”

“I would really like that, Maxwell.”

I’d been imagining many responses from her, but that took the cake. In my surprise, I stared at her for a little while before making my move. For what felt like an eternity, I leaned in, and once our lips pressed, nothing else mattered, my whole world was complete, and I felt like my possibilities were infinite.

The problem was, I had no more money left, so I had no choice but to return to Cordonia, no doubt to receive a tongue lashing from Bertrand. Riley saw me to the airport the next day, she was visibly upset as I left to board the plane.

As I sat in my seat, I was overwhelmed with sadness and then it hit me. Once again, I had to take charge of my own destiny, I stood up and walked right out. JFK airport was so large, I was overwhelmed, but my determination was greater.

I began to walk faster until I broke into a run, hoping to catch Riley before she left the airport. I was outside just in time to see her about to enter a cab. She looked at me and jumped into my arms, “Maxwell, you came back. What about-“

“It doesn’t matter,” I said, “As long as we’re together, I’ll make this work. I’ll find a job doing anything just to stay in my new home.”

It took several months, but I obtained my dual citizenship, I loved my new home, but I wanted to see Cordonia again one day with Riley. A few years later, Riley and I made the trip back to my home country.

I didn’t know how Bertrand would react, but I wanted him to meet my fiancée. Luckily, Bertrand came to forgive me after he realized how poorly he treated me all these years.

To make matters easier, he made a few investments with his remaining money that worked out and saved the Beaumont estate. It was so nice to see the Bertrand, that I adored, again. And it was amazing how much I transformed due to the act of kindness from my sweet Riley.

I shudder to think what would have happened if I hadn’t failed my assignment, but I do know that it was the best thing that ever happened to me or Bertrand, for that matter and I wouldn’t trade my life for the whole world.


End file.
